Spirits
"On a dark and quiet street, a shadow awaits beheath a streetlight. You feel a presence behind you..." Spirits are one of the kind of residence in Yomawari: Night Alone and Yomawari: Midnight Shadows. About Spirits Spirits are the souls or embodiment of deceased people, deceased animals, inanimate objects, legends, rumors, and deities. They take up the streets and buildings during nighttime, roaming the areas and doing what they want to do by emotion, instinct, or intelligence. A number of them can be hostile, not hostile but dangerous, friendly, or simply just moving about. In addition, some of them are also invisible in the dark, requiring a form of light to see them. Furthermore, these Spirits are unable to see or sense people or animals if the latter are hiding from plain sight, like inside bushes or behind billboards. Some of these Spirits may be completely undetectable by humans. These Spirits include Yui and Poro during the second game. However, they can be sensed by animals like Chaco. List of Spirits (Yomawari: Night Alone) * Common Spirits ** Streetlight Shadow ** Road Blocker ** Shadowman ** Blind Spirit ** Headless Spirit ** Mr. Raw Head ** Siren Spirit ** Incinerating SpiritBurning Spirit ** Sewer Spirit ** Infant Spirit ** Child Spirit (Night Alone) ** Dancing Spirit ** Giant Spirit ** Teke Teke ** Starfish Spirit ** Chewing Spirit ** Drowned Spirit ** Hanging Spirit ** Floor Mouth ** Ghost Hands ** Bloody Footprints ** Living Trashcan ** Traffic Victim ** Ball of Ears ** Hungry Ghost ** Giant Fish ** Hand Spirit ** Giant Hand Spirit * Unique Spirits ** Mr. Yomawari ** Poro ** Human-Faced Dog ** Woman in the Rice Fields ** Centipede Spirit ** Mountain Spirit ** Lost Soul ** Monster Cat ** Bloody Shadowman ** Blob Creature ** Daruma ** Walking Statue ** Running Mannequin ** Floating Backpack ** Headless Chicken ** Weeping Statues ** Petrified Humanoid ** Mr. Floaty ** Hair Spirit ** Headless Horse ** Hanako ** Miss Mary List of Spirits (Yomawari: Midnight Shadows) * Common Spirits (Returning Spirits) ** Streetlight Shadow ** Road Blocker ** Sewer Spirit ** Drowned Spirit ** Hanging Spirit ** Floor Mouth ** Chewing Spirit ** Ghost Hands ** Bloody Footprints ** Mr. Raw Head ** Infant Spirit ** Lost Soul ** Hair Spirit ** Monster Cat * Common Spirits (New Spirits) ** Hollow Spirit ** Child Spirit (Midnight Shadows) ** Brutal Spirit ** Baby Spirit ** Spirit Dog ** Blurry Spirit ** Red Arm Spirit ** Giant Face ** Gigantic Face ** Solitary Spirit ** Ectoplasm ** Tire Wanyudo ** Trash Bag Spirit ** Falling Girl ** Twisted Shadow ** Running Spirit ** Handprint Spirit ** Pole Spirit ** Mask Spirit ** Bomb Spirit ** Miasma Spirit ** Empty Soul ** Monitor Spirit ** Patrol Spirit ** Tsukumogami ** Sewer Hand Spirit ** Muddy Spirit ** Dead Fish Spirit ** Human-Faced Crab ** Small Mountain Spirit (Midnight Shadows) ** Malice Minion ** Living Mailbox ** Reflection Spirit ** One-Eyed Shadow ** Peeking Spirit * Unique Spirits ** Mr. Kotowari ** Mr. Yomawari ** Mountain Spirit (Midnight Shadows) ** Mirror Spirit ** Haunted House ** Girl in the Train ** Centipede Spirit ** Original Mr. Raw Head ** Gashadokuro ** Yui ** Malice ** Poro ** Human-Faced Dog ** Miss Mary ** Ghost Crow ** Ogre Head Spirit ** Lion-Dog Statues ** Skull from the Pond ** Rice Field Spirit ** Voice from the Bush ** Crying Rock ** Spirit Clam ** Spirit Catfish ** Graffiti Spirit ** Victims of Murder ** Mountain Travelers ** Molar Spirit ** UFO ** Chicken Statue (Spirit) ** Ball Chaser Trivia * In the "Yomawari: Night Alone - Countdown to Nightmares Teaser Trailer", a Spirit that takes the form of a large silhouette of the Doll Item appears in the video. * According to the Staff Book that comes with the "Yomawari: Night Alone/HtoL#NiQ: The Firefly Diary Limited Edition", some of the intended Spirits for the first game that didn't seem to make it in the final product are "Bug" and "Squatter". Gallery Yomawari Midnight Shadows Art 4.jpg Category:Game Mechanics